Bleach, the Chat Room
by draconichero21
Summary: What do the Bleach characters talk about in between episodes and chapters? Let's find out. Rated M for vulgar and suggestive dialogue. Written in Chat room format, Ichigo is the character for the fic cause he's in practicaly every conversation.
1. Block 1

**(A/N: What do the Bleach characters themselves think about the series' progression? Let's find out. By the way this is done as though the characters are in a chat room just to add to the silliness of the whole thing. Note the time frame for each piece. Each person's username should be obvious, but if you don't know who someone is you'll figure it out eventually).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Time Frame: Ulquiorra's first appearance in the series**

_SubstituteShinigami15 has logged into the chat room_

_SnowBunny87 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Man that Ulquiorra's one weird guy, he doesn't smile or anything even off set.

**SnowBunny87: **He's an interesting character, I'll give you that.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **I'll probably have to defeat him at some point in the series won't I

**SnowBunny87: **Most likely

_ShopKeep100 has logged into the chat room_

**ShopKeep100: **Yo Ichigo, Rukia what're you two up to?

**SnowBunny87: **Ichigo was talking about that dead pan at today's rehearsal

**ShopKeep100: **Oh you mean Ulquiorra, I can understand what you mean. I offered to treat him to lunch at the café and the guy completely blew me off.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **I don't blame him I wouldn't even sit down to a one on one lunch with you

**ShopKeep100: **That hurts Ichigo

_FloweryTeen42 has logged into the chatroom_

**FloweryTeen42: **Hi guys

**SubsituteShinigami15: **Hey Inoue, how's your injury?

**FloweryTeen42**: It's fine really, I just pulled a muscle

**SnowBunny87: **What happened?

**ShopKeep100: **Orihime-chan has been practicing how to fall without hurting herself, but she kind of messed up this time to put it mildly

**SnowBunny87: **What?! Are you alright Orihime?

**FlowerTeen42: **I'm fine, never better ^_^

_PaleEspada has logged into the chat room_

**PaleEspada: **Hello

**SnowBunny87: **Hello?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Who're you?

**ShopKeep100: **Ah, Ulquiorra I see you figured out how to use a computer properly without any trouble

_SubstituteShinigami15 has left the chat room_

_SnowBunny87 has left the chat room_

_FlowerTeen42 has left the chat room_

**ShopKeep100: **Something I said?

* * *

**Time Frame: Ichigo Vs Grimmjow Round 1 Post-fight**

_SubstituteShinigami15 has logged into the chat room_

_SnowBunny87 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Man that Grimmjow guy is an asshole

**SnowBunny87: **You're just mad that you got your clock cleaned

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Shut up

**SnowBunny87: **LOL

_Hyorinmaru104 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Hey Toshiro

**Hyorinmaru104: **How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hitsugaya-taicho?

**SnowBunny87: **What's up Captain Hitsugaya

**Hyorinmaru104: **Nothing really just felt like seeing who was online at the moment, thankfully it's only you two

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Why?

_BustyShinigami38 has logged into the chatroom_

**Hyorinmaru104: **That's why

_Hyorinmaru104 has left the chat room_

**BustyShinigami38: **Konichiwa Rukia, Ichigo

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Hey Rangiku-san

**SnowBunny87: **If you're looking for you taicho he just logged off, it kind of seemed like he's avoiding you

**BustyShinigami38: **Well then I'll just have to go to his dressing room to talk to him

_BustyShinigami38 has left the chatroom_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Yikes, do you have a death wish Rukia? Pitting the two of them together like that.

**SnowBunny87: **What do you mean if a seated officer is looking for their captain the logical thing to do is tell the seated officer where their captain is.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Whatever

_Pantera6 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Who's this guy?

**Pantera6: **Two people are on here that's it?

**SnowBunny87: **Who are you?

**Pantera6: **What makes you think I have to tell you?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **It doesn't matter, anyway, Rukia like I was saying earlier I could've beaten Grimmjow senseless if I wasn't having hollow trouble

**Pantera6: **That you Kurosaki?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Grimmjow?

**Pantera6: **Damn straight! As if, even if you were strength I'd still beat your ass half way to hell

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Is that a challenge

**Panntera6: **Course it is.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Fine you're on, see you online!

_SubstituteShinigami15 has left the chat room_

_Pantera6 has left the chat room_

**SnowBunny87: ***sigh* Men

_SnowBunny87 has left the chatroom_

* * *

**Time Frame: not specified**

_SubstituteShinigami15 has logged into the chat room_

_ToughGuy95 has logged into the chat room_

_QuincyBoy11 has logged into the chat room_

**QuincyBoy11: **Have you heard the news lately?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **What news?

**ToughGuy95: **Rumor has it that Captain Kuchiki got a computer

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Byakuya got a computer? Has he figured out how to use the chat room yet?

**QuincyBoy11: **Well it would explain why Rukia isn't here wouldn't it

**ToughGuy95: **I guess, I wouldn't be surprised if she was helping him learn how to use this

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Neither would I, but the chance are Rukia'll probably give up in frustration. Byakuya's too old fashioned to figure out how to use modern technology

**ToughGuy95: **What makes you say that?

_RedPineapple62 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigam15: **Why don't you ask Renji he's the one who explained it to me

**RedPineapple62: **Ask me what?

**ToughGuy95: **Ichigo said that your captain is too old fashioned to find out how to use a computer or the chat room?

**RedPineapple62: **He probably won't either, I saw Rukia is his room earlier, things were not going well.

**QuincyBoy11: **You still didn't answer Chad's question, why would your captain be unable to figure out how to use a computer.

**RedPineapple62: **My captain hasn't been to the world of the living in over two centuries, not only does he not know how to use a computer he doesn't even have a Soul Pager

**SubstituteShinigami15: **LMAO

**QuincyBoy11: **That's sad

_SnowBunn87 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Given up Rukia?

**SnowBunny87: **What's that supposed to mean

**ToughGuy95: **Weren't you teaching your brother how to use the chat room computer system.

**SnowBunny87: **I am

**QuincyBoy11: **Wait, but you don't have a laptop

_SnowBunny87 has left the chat room_

_Senbonzakura628 has logged into the chat room_

_SubstituteShinigami15 has left the chat room_

_RedPineapple62 has left the chat room_

About a minute goes by

_SnowBunny87 has logged into the chat room_

**Senbonzakura628: **Ah there you are Rukia.

**SnowBunn87: **How's the computer Nii-sama?

**Senbonzakura628: **It's fine, why did Kurosaki and Renji leave the chat room as soon as I got online though.

**SnowBunny87: **Don't know. Chad? Uryu?

_ToughGuy95 has left the chat room_

_QuincyBoy11 has left the chat room_

**Senbonzakura628: **And this is why I don't modernize Rukia, people have no respect for their elders nowadays

* * *

**(A/N: Okay I'm officially out of ideas for this segment for now. What do you guys think? Should I continue this, is it a good idea? Reviews, please. Also if you want to know the logic behind everyone's screen names ask. I will also take suggestions if you guys want me to do something specific, I live to serve the fans what they desire.).**


	2. Block 2

**(A/N: Okay so I got my first official fan picked chat room idea. Credit to this first one goes to my brother as well as several usernames. He helped me design a couple with the inclusion of Kenpachi's, Ikkaku's and Yumichika's).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Time Frame: After Ichigo fights Kenpachi for the first time**

_SubstituteShinigami15 has logged into the chat room_

_ToughGuy95 has logged into the chat room_

_FireWorks911 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Man I wish Kenpachi hadn't made that fight so realistic. I swear after practice today he tried to challenge Kubo to a duel and nearly stabbed a bystander for accidentally bumping into him.

**ToughGuy95: **That guy has issues doesn't he?

**FireWorks911: **Issues, I think is an understatement. Does that guy have any sanity at all?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Not likely, with the way he was getting into everything like it wasn't a fixed fight.

**ToughGuy95: **You're lucky that you get to win all of your fights

**SubstituteShinigami15: **It comes with being the main hero. Ganju how's the Rukia search going?

**FireWorks911: **From what I can tell from the script only a couple more episodes

**SubstituteShinigami15: **It kind of sucks that Kubo won't give us the whole script, I wish I knew what would happen at the end.

**ToughGuy95: **I think that's the whole reason he doesn't hand out the whole script

_Eyepatch11 has logged into the chat room_

**Eyepatch11: **Hey, Ryoka boy you here?

_SubstituteShinigami15 has left the chat room_

**FireWorks911: **ToughGuy95, if you value your life leave the chat room like SubstituteShinigami15 did and like I'm about to do?

_FireWorks911 has left the chat room_

**Eyepatch11: **Hey where's everyone going? And what's this if you value your life stuff supposed to mean?

_ToughGuy95 has left the chat room_

_Baldy0 has logged into the chat room_

_Peacock5 has logged into the chat room_

**Baldy0: **So captain how was fighting the Ryoka Boy again today?

**Eyepatch11: **He seemed to put more effort into it at yesterday's rehearsal. I still don't understand why they won't let us fight without any strings attached. This is so boring having to combat in a fixed fight

**Peacock5: **Well the Ryoka Boy is the main character, it wouldn't be fair if they killed him now would they?

**Eyepatch11: **Still, it's no fun not being able to fight how I please I wanna win. Do I ever get to fight him again?

**Baldy0: **From what I've heard every time you try to approach him he's supposed to run away from the challenge you present

**Eyepatch11: **That's so stupid! I'm so mad now, I need someone to take my frustrations out on either of you willing to spar with me?

_Baldy0 has left the chat room_

_Peacock5 has left the chat room_

* * *

**Time Frame: Ulquiorra defeats Ichigo**

_SnowBunny87 has logged into the chat room_

_ToughGuy95 has logged into the chat room_

_FloweryTeen42 has logged into the chat room_

**FloweryTeen42: **Has anyone seen Kurosaki-kun?

**SnowBunny87: **I heard Ichigo locked himself in his room and refuses to come out except for practice.

**FloweryTeen42: **How come?

**ToughGuy95: **Did you look at the script for rehearsal this morning?

**FloweryTeen42: **I'm not in that scene so I didn't get a copy

_SnowBunny87 has sent FloweryTeen42 the file "Rehearsal Script!"_

**FloweryTeen42: **Arigato Kuchiki-san

_FloweryTeen42 is away from the computer_

**ToughGuy95: **How did you get that? You're not in that scene

**SnowBunn87: **Only if you tell me how you knew that was the problem

**ToughGuy95: **Ichigo showed me his script

**SnowBunny87: **Oh, well I just used the copier and copied Ichigo's version of the scene

**ToughGuy95: **Um, why?

**SnowBunny87: **I want to have the whole script in front of me when I'm done, so any scenes I'm not in I constantly make copies of whatever copies Ichigo or someone else I know gets

_FloweryTeen42 has left the chat room_

**SnowBunny87: **She's probably going to go comfort Ichigo

**ToughGuy95: **It's probably for the best

_SubstituteShinigami15 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **THIS IS SO UNFAIR!

**ToughGuy95: **Ichigo can you calm down or at least turn your caps lock off

**SubstituteShinigami15: **HOW THE HELL CAN I? THEY KILLED ME? ME? THE MAIN CHARACTER?

**SnowBunny87: **Ichigo relax, from what I can read Orihime resurrects you and then you fight Grimmjow

**SubstituteShinigami15: **LIKE I GIVE A DAMN! THE FACT REMAINS IS THAT I DIE!

_Pantera6 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **What do you want Grimmjow?

**Pantera6: **Haha, you got your ass beat in Kurosaki XD!

**ToughGuy95: **Um Grimmjow-san I don't think you should antagonize Ichigo right now

**SubstituteShinigami15: **YOU WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT HUH GRIMMJOW?

**Pantera6: **15 minutes, the abandoned Studio, you and me, choreography, I'll be waiting

**SubstituteShinigami15: **YOU'RE ON!

_SubstituteShinigami15 has left the chat room_

_Pantera6 has left the chat room_

**ToughGuy95: **I'm going to go alert the repair staff

_ToughGuy95 has left the chat room_

_FloweryTeen42 has logged into the chat room_

**FloweryTeen42: **I'm back ^_^ what'd I miss?

**SnowBunny87: **Huh I thought you were in Ichigo's room listening to him ranting

**FloweryTeen42: **What, I haven't been in Kuosaki-kun's room since he logged on.

**SnowBunny87: **Then where have you been I know for a fact it doesn't take you this long to get from your room to Ichigo's room and vice versa

**FloweryTeen42: **I went to the cafeteria to get a light snack.

**SnowBunny87: **Uh huh, -_-u

* * *

**Time Frame: After Episode 141 was aired in the US**

_SubstituteShinigami15 has logged into a private chat room_

_RedPineapple62 has logged into a private chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **What did you want to talk about Renji?

**RedPineapple62: **Just be straight with me, how do you feel about your friend Orihime?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Inoue? Well she's a good friend I like her a lot.

**RedPineapple62: **Perhaps I should be more direct, do you love Orihime?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Where's this coming from all of a sudden?

**RedPineapple62: **Have you watched the production of Episode 141?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **No why?

_RedPineapple62 has sent SubstituteShinigami15 the file "Goodbye Halcyon "_

_SubstituteShinigami15 is away from the computer_

A few minutes go by

_SubstitueShinigami15 is available_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **WHAT THE HELL THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT?!!!

**RedPineapple62: **LOL seems like Orihime tried to make a move on you there Ichigo.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **I CAN'T BELIEVE THE STAFF AIRED _THAT_.

**RedPineapple62: **LOL what's the matter Ichigo?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **GO TO HELL!

_SubstituteShinigami15 has left the chat room_

**RedPineapple62: **Sheesh Touchy, touchy

* * *

**(A/N: LOL the infamous "who does Ichigo like" topic. I was tempted to have Ichigo say yes because I'm an Ichihime shipper, but I have to remember that this is the REAL Ichigo the one that can't pick up on subtle hints and gets bent out of shape when Yoruichi transforms naked in front of him. On top of that we get to see Ichigo at his best and at his worst. What do you guys think? Should I keep going? Message me your ideas and review this and let me know what you think. Also if you have ideas for usernames for characters that I haven't used yet feel free to make suggestions).**


	3. Block 3

**(A/N: The madness continues)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bleach

**Time Frame: Ichigo defeats Byakuya**

_SubstituteShinigami15 has logged into the chat room_

_Senbonzakura628 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **I totally kicked your butt, admit it

**Senbonzakura628: **Please, I practically let you win

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Bull shit!

**Senbonzakura628: **Watch your mouth, and it's not "Bull shit" if I had wanted to I could've easily killed you with my Shukei, but I was having second thoughts

**SubstituteShinigami15: **You're only saying that cause it's the only thing keeping you from admitting that I kicked your but

_SnowBunny87 has logged into the chat room_

**Senbonzakura628: **Ah how perfect

**SnowBunny87: **What is?

**Senbonzakura628: **Your friend, Kurosaki, does not believe that if I had wanted to I could've demolished him with Shukei. I let him win.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **And I'm saying that Byakuya is only saying that to prevent himself from admitting that he got clobbered. So who's right?

**SnowBunny87: **Nii-sama's right

_SubstituteShinigami15 has left the chat room_

**Senbonzakura628: **I think we all know who the real sore loser is now.

* * *

**Time Frame: After Episode 116 airs in the US**

_SubstituteShingami15 has logged into the chat room_

_BustyShinigami38 has logged into the chat room_

_RedPineapple62 has logged into the chat room_

_Baldy0 has logged into the chat room_

_Peacock5 has logged into the chat room_

**BustyShinigami38: **I can't believe the director wouldn't let me stay at your place.

**SubstituteShingaimi15: **Ugh, why are you so hung up on that? What does it matter whether or not you stay at my place or Orihime's?

**Baldy0: **Why Rangiku I didn't know you felt that way about Ichigo?

**BustyShinigami38: **WHAT?!

**SubstituteShingami15: **What she said: WHAT?!

**RedPineapple62: **Come on, you both can't tell me you didn't want a piece of each other.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **I WILL _KILL _YOU RENJI!

_Hyorinmaru104 has logged into the chat room_

**Hyorinmaru104: **Matsumoto aren't you supposed to be doing paperwork?

**BustyShinigami38: **I took care of it already captain

**Hyorinmaru104: **There was a mountain of files in your room before we went to rehearsal and its only been five minutes since it ended it can't all be finished. Need I remind you those files are due tomorrow at Noon?

**BustyShinigami38: **But I want to chat with my friends

**Hyorinmaru104: **Your friends will always be here Matsumoto deadlines won't be

**BustyShinigami38: **Awww....we'll chat later everyone Byeee. *heart* *heart* heart*

_BustyShingami38 has left the chat room_

**Hyorinmaru104: **I hope she wasn't giving you all too much trouble

**RedPineapple62: **Rangiku's no trouble at all Captain Hitsugaya.

**Hyorinmaru104: **What was she doing on here anyway?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **She was complaining about the fact that she wasn't allowed to stay at my place.

**Hyorinmaru104: **This again?

**Baldy0: **Again?

**Hyorinmaru104: **Let me set the record straight first of all, Rangiku doesn't have any attachment towards Ichigo, rather the spotlight.

**Peacock5: **Oh I get it.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **???

**RedPineapple62: **Basically the closer a character is to you the more air time the person gets.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Sheesh, what a glory hog, tell her to get her own series

_SnowBunny87 has logged into the chat room_

**SnowBunny87: **I can't believe I'm not allowed to stay in your closet

**Peacock5: **You sleep in Kurosaki's closet how vile for a member of the Kuchiki family.

**RedPineapple62: **Hey cut Rukia some slack she wasn't always cut out for nobility need I remind you that there were times that she and I, plus many of our friends, had to sleep on the dirt ground for beds.

**Hyorinmaru104: **It's times like this I'm glad I lived in Rukongai 1

**Baldy0: **I never thought you'd be one to brag Captain Hitsugaya

**Hyorinmaru104: **I require no comments from the Peanut Gallery Madarame

**Baldy0: **Whatever.

**Peacock5: **Ikkaku we need to get going they expect us on the set for rehearsal soon.

**Baldy0: **Whoa, you're right look at the time later guys

_Baldy0 has left the chat room_

_Peacock5 has left the chat room_

**RedPineapple62: **Ichigo you wanna grab some lunch and then go waste time at the arcade

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Sure

_RedPineapple62 has left the chat room_

_SubstituteShinigami15 has left the chat room_

**Hyorinmaru104: **So…Rukia…um…you busy tonight?

* * *

**Time Frame: not specified**

_GodComplex510 has logged into a private chat room_

_Smiles123 has logged into a private chat room_

**Smiles123: **How goes da mission to get all de Espada screen names

**GodComplex510: **So far only Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have decided to take advantage of this chat room. Stark has no interest, Baraggan doesn't have a computer, Hallibel's Wifi connection is sloppy, Nnoitra can't seem to find a suitable screen name for himself that would be accepted by the network

**Smiles123: **How about MantisBoy56

**GodComplex510: **I suggested something similar, he said it wounded his pride

**Smiles123: **What has he tried?

**GodComplex510: ***Message censored because of bad language*

**Smiles123: **LOL

**GodComplex510: **Hmm, I figured in a private chat room the censor wouldn't be an issue, I'll have to have a talk with the network manager later. In any case like I was saying, Zommari can't figure out how to use his computer, Szayel is currently upgrading his software and Aaroniero is having arguments with itself about a suitable screen name.

**Smiles123: **It's too bad Tosen can't see de screen. Ten maybe we could get some help creatin a solution.

**GodComplex510: **I'll thank you not to make fun of Kaname's handicap Gin.

**Smiles123: **Come on, it's not like he'll ever know. What ya can't see won't hurt ya?

**GodComplex510: **Gin you're treading on thin ice.

**Smiles123: **Don't I know it, but it's jus fun ta mess wit ya sometimes.

**GodComplex510: **In other news, how's Rangiku?

_Smiles123 has left the chat room_

**GodComplex510: **It seems like we all have wounds we don't want touched.

_GodComplex510 has left the chat room_

* * *

**(A/N: For those of you who are wondering, the characters who log in during the middle of the conversation can't see the chat history. Sorry for not clarifying that sooner. And Aizen you're not kidding anyone when you say you're going to "talk" to the network manager. Hitsugaya making a move on Rukia Rawr! And yes I stopped it there. This isn't a romance chat room…yet. Plus it would be kind of awkward for me to write a HitsuRuki segment when I ship HitsuHina all the way. I love tormenting Ichigo, it's fun. See you all for the next segment).**


	4. Block 4

**(A/N: At the request of username Mileryn I will be using both Shunsui and Yoruichi at some point in this segment using the usernames she came up with for them. I hope I don't disappoint. Warning chapter contains explicit language most of which from Ichigo)**

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Bleach

* * *

**Time Frame: After the episode where Yoruichi reveals her true form (I think it's 41)**

_SubstituteShinigami15 has logged into the chat room_

_QuincyBoy11 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**QuincyBoy11: **Sheesh, what happened to you?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **You know Yoruichi right?

**QuincyBoy11: **What about him?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **What about _her?_

**QuincyBoy11: **Pardon?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Just…look

_SubstituteShinigami15 has sent QuincyBoy11 the file "White Tower Rocks part 3"_

_QuincyBoy11 is away from the computer_

**QuincyBoy11: **Lucky you

**SubstituteShinigami15: **C-cut it out! Even though I can't see you I know you're smiling.

**QuincyBoy11: **God you're such a prude

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Oh like you're one to talk Mr "Orhime we can't get changed in the same room"

**QuincyBoy11: **SHUT UP!

_Kitty11 has logged into the chat room_

**Kitty11: **Ah Ichigo, and Uryu too good to see you boys getting along.

**QuincyBoy11: **And you would be

**Kitty11: **Ichigo, you're face was priceless, I can't believe they got it all on tape.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **DON'T TALK TO ME!

**QuincyBoy11: **Oh, Yoruichi how are you? I must say I admired your "performance"

**SubstituteShinigami15: **QUIET ISHIDA!

**Kitty11: **LOL someone's awfully uptight.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME!

**Kitty11: **You know most teenagers your age wouldn't be complaining if they saw someone like me without any clothes

**SubstituteShinigami15: **WOULD YOU SHUT UP?

_ShopKeep100 has logged into the chat room_

**ShopKeep100: **Oi! Ichigo what's up? Oh and Yoruichi too I see.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **LEAVE ME ALONE MR HAT AND CLOGS

**ShopKeep100: **Did I miss something

**QuincyBoy11: **Ichigo found out about Yoruichi's "secret"

**ShopKeep100: **I see, so tell me Ichigo what did you think

**SubstituteShinigami15: **I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!

**Kitty11: **LOL

**QuincyBoy11: **Ichigo don't you think you're overreacting just a little, and would you mine taking your caps lock button off

**SubstitutueShinigami15: **STAY OUTTA THIS URYU

**QuincyBoy11: **Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted

_QuincyBoy11 has left the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **NO, WAIT! URYU I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! DAMN IT ISHIDA LOG BACK IN!

**Kitty11: **LOL

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Would you shut up already

**ShopKeep100: **You know I hate rub salt all over the wound, but I will anyway, from what I heard from the writing staff that won't be the only time you see Yoruichi-san like that?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **THE HELL? PLEASE TELL ME YOUR KIDDING

_ShopKeep100 has sent Ichigo the file "Hot Springs Scene"_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **THAT'S IT, WHERE'S KUBO-SAN? I QUIT! I REFUSE TO WORK UNDER THESE CONDITIONS UNTIL I SPEAK TO A LAWYER OR AT LEAST GET A SALARY RAISE!

_SubstituteShinigami15 has left the chat room_

**Kitty11: **Was it really necessary to mess with him like that Kisuke

**ShopKeep100: **Come on Yoruichi-san you know I like to mess with him just as much as you do?

**Kitty11: **LOL true

**ShopKeep100: **Anyway, I gotta get to rehearsal for the Cold scene with Tessai see you later

**Kitty11: **k later *wink*

_ShopKeep100 has left the chat room_

* * *

**Time Frame: not specified**

_Cough13 has logged into the chat room_

_LadiesMan6 has logged into the chat room_

**LadiesMan6: **Ah Jushiro, good to see you, how are you feeling

**Cough13: **Quite healthy at the moment yourself?

**LadiesMan6: **Pretty good, at the moment. Say, did you happen to notice the new waitress at the restaurant a few blocks from the Studio?

**Cough13: **Shunsui, if _you _are going to talk about _women_ I am going to log off.

**LadiesMan6: **All right all right I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about then hm?

**Cough13: **Did you read the Seiretai magazine this morning

**LadiesMan6: **Jushiro if _you _are going to talk about _the news_. I am going to log off.

**Cough13: **Oh very well, by the way last time we talked in person you didn't have a computer.

**LadiesMan6: **I still don't I'm borrowing Nanao-chan laptop while she's out getting groceries

**Cough13: **did you get her permission

**LadiesMan6: **I'm here captain aren't I?

**Cough13: **In…any case being able to communicate like this is a wonderful thing isn't it?

**LadiesMan6: **Yeah, now we can talk on days even when you're in bad health and you don't have to strain your voice.

**Cough13: **You always wind up dominating those conversations anyway

**LadiesMan6: **LOL

**Cough13: **How long have you been borrowing it for anyway

**LadiesMan6: **About 5 hours.

**Cough13: **It takes Nanao that long to get groceries

**LadiesMan6: **Well she said I could borrow it for the entire day so I don't know if she's gotten back with the groceries yet. I really should consider getting my own computer

**Cough13: **What have you been doing all this time that you're only just logging into the chat room now

**LadiesMan6: **Surfing the internet

**Cough13: **Doing what exactly?

**LadiesMan6: **Using it what it was made for

**Cough13: **??

**LadiesMan6: **You don't know what the internet is for. Everyone knows what the internet is for

**Cough13: **I'm afraid you're going to have to spell it out for me

**LadiesMan6: ***music note* The internet is for porn. The internet is for porn. Why do you think the net was born? Porn! Porn! Porn! *music note*

_Cough13 has left the chat room_

**LadiesMan6: **What? Jushiro come on I was kidding. Do you really think I'd spend almost five hours watching pornography when there are so many willing women out there in the world? Come on, log back in

* * *

**Time Frame: After the end of the Soul Society arc**

_BustyShinigami38 has logged into the chat room_

_Mr69 has logged into the chat room_

_EmoDrunk33 has logged into the chat room_

**Mr69: **I can't believed they paid us to get drunk on camera

**EmoDrunk33: **aworhtpoaerdgskjlvnawmpos

**BustyShinigami38: **Izuru are you _still _intoxicated

**EmoDrunk33: **no

**Mr69: **Sure…

**EmoDrunk33: **no really I'm fine, Ichimaru-taicho left his cat behind when he went on his vacation so guess who's stuck taking care of it

**BustyShinigami38**: LOL

**Mr69: **Sucks to be u Izuru

**EmoDrunk33: **Rangiku could you please take this stupid thing off my hands please. I don't know the first thing about keeping a pet

**BustyShinigami38: **Oh Hell no, I will NOT have anything to do with that smiling prick face ANY-MORE

_Smiles123 has logged into the chat room_

**Mr69: **Speak of the devil

**EmoDrunk33: **C-c-captain, we were just talking about you.

**Mr69: **How's being in Hawaii with Captain Tosen and Aizen?

**Smiles123: **Kinda borin, nothing ta do cept lounge around and drink cordial. Sure wish you were here Ran.

**BustyShinigami38: **I told you before that we're over. I'll have nothing more to do with you after what you do did to me at rehearsal the other day.

**Mr69: **What happened at rehearsal?

**BustyShinigami38: **I will TP your office and set your room ON FIRE if you tell him what happened

**Smiles123: **Come on Rangiku what do ya take me for, I ain't gonna do somethin that mean.

**EmoDrunk33: **Captain your cat's driving me up a wall.

**Smiles123: **I'm sure Ran wouldn't mine taking care of Tinsel would ya my dear sweet Pussy Cat

_BustyShinigami38 has left the chat room_

**Mr69: **Something tells me she just went to go TP your office

**EmoDrunk33: **And set your room on fire

**Mr69: **Ichimaru-taicho, seriously though Pussy Cat? I know she has a cat based Zanpakto spirit, but _don't _you think that was a bit inappropriate given the circumstances

**Smiles123: **What're talkin bout I used to call her tat all de time

**EmoDrunk33: **I don't feel so good

_EmoDrunk33 has left the chat room_

**Smiles123: **I'm so glad we can still talk civilized like this even tow the show makes us enemies

**Mr69: **Since Rangiku isn't here what the hell happened?

**Smiles123: **Well ya know we broke up bout 3 weeks ago right?

**Mr69: **Yeah and…

**Smiles123: **Well ya know da seen where te crew let's y'all get wasted

**Mr69: **Did you put something in her Sake

**Smiles123: **^_^

**Mr69: ***sigh* What did you do?

**Smiles123: **I put an aphrodisiac in the last one she's supposed ta drink

**Mr69: **LOL, that would explain why she wouldn't leave Hitsugaya alone after rehearsal

**Smiles123: **Dear, dear if it's not me it's the shrimp is it?

**Mr69: **LOL

**Smiles123: **Uh oh gotta go, Aizen really doesn want me on ma laptop while we're on Vacation together Byeee ^_^

_Smiles123 has left the chat room_

* * *

**(A/N: If you people are confused allow me to explain. The whole point of this series is basically saying that while the characters in Bleach are fighting, kicking butt and are either dead or incapacitated, in reality it's all just makeup and show writing. It's kind of like Hollywood except everyone stars as themselves. That's why even though in the show Gin, Tosen and Aizen have betrayed Soul Society, back stage they can still act civil with the members of the cast. Gotta love Shunsui's one track mind and Yoruichi and Urahara are just cruel. Anyway see ya all next time. Oh no, Gin's mannerisms are gettin to me…*whines*) **


	5. Block 5

**(A/N: Yay, this series is still alive. I hope you guys enjoy the new block).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**Time Frame: At some point after Ichigo begins training with the Vizards.**

_Pharaoh99 has logged into the chatroom_

_SnaggleTooth has logged into the chatroom_

_DiscoMan73 has logged into the chatroom_

_MuscleHead69 has logged into the chatroom_

_SubstituteShinigami15 has logged into the chatroom_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Thanks for letting me crash with you guys again.

**Pharaoh99: **No problem Ichigo, our casa es su casa.

**SnaggleTooth: **Just make sure you pull your own weight around, just because we're letting you stay at the resort with us doesn't mean you're going to freeload

**MuscleHead69: **And since you're joining us here and because trash duty has reached the end of the cycle, you get the job for the week

**SubstituteShinigami15: **What?

**Pharaoh99: **Ah c'mon Kensei don't you think that's a little harsh Ichigo's our guest

**MuscleHead69: **no u. I have trash duty next if he doesn't get duty

**SnaggleTooth: **Ah quit your complaining Muscle head

**MuscleHead69: **You want to start something Hiyori

**DiscoMan73: **Could you guys stop arguing in a chat room?

**Pharaoh99: **Ty Love, seriously you and Kensei are acting like kids Hiyori…oh wait a minute

**SnaggleTooth: **Can it captain Overbite.

**Pharaoh99: **Captain overbite? -_-

**SubstituteShinigami15: **LOL

**Pharaoh99: **What're you laughing for?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Cause Hiyori's right you ever thought of seeing a dentist about your teeth situation.

**Pharaoh99: **What's that supposed to mean?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Am I the only one who thinks Shinji should see a dentist about his teeth situation

**DiscoMan73: **No

**MuscleHead69: **I agree with you

**SnaggleTooth: **This is beyond dental work. Shinji you should see an orthodontist about that overbite

**Pharaoh99: **Hey, I have beautiful teeth *smiley face with teeth showing*

**SnaggleTooth: **More like *emoticon with buckteeth*

**SubstituteShinigami15: **LOL

**DiscoMan73: **LOL

**MuscleHead69: **LOL

**Pharoah99: **Oi, Oi, what's with you guys, show a little respect for your leader.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **They'd probably respect you more if you didn't have such a horrible bite radius.

_Pharaoh99 has left the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **You think we went to far

**SnaggleTooth: **You kiddin, if he goes emo then I get 2,000 yen from Urahara. I bet him that I could make Shinji go Emo via chat room.

**MuscleHead69: **He was willing to take the bet.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **You'd better watch yourself, Mr. Hat and clogs pulls a lot of underhanded tricks when he writes betting contracts.

**SnaggleTooth: **Whatever, I'm gonna go check on Count Buckula and see if I can collect

_SnaggleTooth has left the chat room_

**DiscoMan73: **I just got an e-mail from Urahara-san

**SubstituteShinigami15: **What's it say?

**DiscoMan73: **LOL, Shinji actually set up a dental appointment two weeks from now.

**MuscleMan69: **Seems like Hiyori's out 2000 yen

**SubstituteShinigami15: **She ain't digging into my wallet for it.

* * *

**Time Frame: not specified**

_TheSpoony1 has logged into the chat room_

_8MadPerfection8 has logged into the chat room_

_Pantera6 has logged into the chat room_

_PaleEspada has logged into the chat room_

**Pantera6: **Hey Nnoitra, nice to see finally found a screen name that works

**TheSpoony1: **Shat UP!

**Pantera6: **LOL

**PaleEspada: **Incidentally Nnoitra I heard that Hirako Shinji is seeing a dentist, do you plan on doing the same

**TheSpoony1: **The hell for?

**8MadPerfection8: **What else, you have as big of an overbite, if not bigger, as he does.

**TheSpoony1: **Fuck you Szayel.

**Pantera6: **Hey overbite-san you really should see a dentist, I've seen horses with smaller teeth.

**TheSpoony1: **STFU Grimmjow

**PaleEspada: **They wouldn't be making fun of you if you just went and saw a dentist about your teeth.

**TheSpoony1: **Dentist? Dentist! I don't need to see no stinkin dentist.

**Pantera6: **That's what everyone with an overbite and cavities says.

**TheSpoony1: **Go to hell Grimmjow

**Pantera6: **I would, but Szayel works there and I don't want to have to see him everyday

**8MadPerfection8: **How rude, but nevertheless you really should see a dentist Nnoitra, else you'll never attract the women.

**TheSpoony1: **That's a load of crap

**PaleEspada: **Actually he has a point, why else do you think Shinji's getting his teeth fixed. I heard it was to impress the woman Inoue.

**TheSpoony1: **Like he has a chance, you and Kurosaki both have him beat in that category

**PaleEspada: **If you care about your life you will cease your accusations that I have any romantic feelings at all towards that human girl.

**Pantera6: **You know Denial is just as good as a signed confession when it comes down to it.

_PaleEspada is away from the computer_

**8MadPerfection8: **?

**Pantera6: **You think he meant to stay logged in

**TheSpoony1: **I have a bad feeling about this

_GodComplex510 has logged into the chat room_

**TheSpoony1: **Oh SHIT!

_TheSpoony1 has left the chat room_

_Pantera6 has left the chat room_

**PaleEspada: **It seems they were scared of merely your presence

**GodComplex510: **That's quite alright. Szayel?

**8MadPerfection8: **Yes Aizen-sama?

**GodComplex510: **Could you forward me the chat history please?

**8MadPerfection8: **Hai…done..aaaaand…done

_GodComplex510 has been granted access to chat history by 8MadPerfection8_

**GodComplex510: **I see. Ulquiorra?

**PaleEspada: **Hai?

**GodComplex510: **Let Nnoitra know he has a dentist appointment in a week at 2pm. And if he doesn't go of his own free will, I will make sure he gets there.

**PaleEspada: **Of course Aizen-sama

_PaleEspada has left the chat room_

**8MadPerfection8: **Not that it's any of my business, but why are you making him get dental work?

**GodComplex510: **I'd hate to see the money I invested in our group's dental plan go to waste

**8MadPerfection8: **Didn't know we had one

**GodComplex510: **The Espada are like any other group, you all have health benefits.

**8MadPerfection8: **Hmm, does that include eyecare

**GodComplex510: **Of course why?

_8MadPerfection8 has left the chat room_

**GodComplex510: **duh, of course contact lenses

* * *

**Time Frame: not specified, but definitely a while after Aizen betrayed soul society**

_Mr69 has logged into the chat room_

_GodComplex510 has logged into the chat room_

_Smiles123 has logged into the chat room_

_CaptainK9 has logged into the chat room_

**Mr69: **I heard that the Espada have health benefits

**GodComplex510: **Yes and?

**CaptainK9: **Hisagi and I were wondering if that health plan extends to you, Gin and Kaname as well

**Smiles123: **It does, what's your point

**Mr69: **Is it possible to get Captain Tosen corrective surgery

**GodComplex510: **You mean an eye transplant to fix his vision?

**Mr69: **Yes

**Smiles123: **That's far too expensive for the budget. Besides what makes you think Tosen would be better off with vision anyway

**CaptainK9: **You were at rehearsal during the betrayal scene the other day, Aizen wiped the excess hair gel off of hands on Kaname's uniform

**GodComplex510: **Well I couldn't exactly do the rest of the scene with hair gel all over my hand

**Mr69: **That didn't mean you had to wiping it all over Captain Tosen's uniform

**Smiles123: **He was goin to do it ta me, but I can see so.

**CaptainK9: **Enough, sight jokes. Aizen if Hisagi and I fronted the extra money could you see if Tosen could get some corrective eye surgery.

**Mr69: **He's been very troubled on numerous occasions about the fact that he can't see

**Smiles123: **I don't know, once he gets a good look at Komamura-san do you really think he'll be proud of his new eyesight

**GodComplex510: **Not to mention Hisagi's scars and tattoo

**Mr69: **That's not funny Aizen

**GodComplex510: **Let's see Gin? Funny?

**Smiles123: **Yep,

**GodComplex510: **There you see, but at any rate if you and Komamura-taicho can get enough money for the surgery we'll set him up with an appointment

**CaptainK9: **How much do we need?

**Smiles123: **Approximately 17 million Yen

**Mr69: **Er…Komamura-san

**CaptainK9: **Well, let's see if we can't find a way to raise money Hisagi

**Mr69: **Er…right

_CaptainK9 has left the chat room_

**GodComplex510: **You were actually going to suggest dropping the idea weren't you

**Mr69: **Shut up

_Mr69 has left the chat room_

* * *

**(A/N: And you wonder why Tosen didn't get the opportunity to see until right before he died. If you're wondering where I got the hair gel idea for the above conversation go here: .com/art/Sneaky-sneaky-109184149. And as for the reference Grimmjow is making about Szayel working in hell I once saw a motivational poster of Szayel that read "I'd tell you to go to hell, but I work there and I wouldn't want to have to see your ugly face every day". The teeth ideas were given to me by my brother and when I stated that Aizen gave the Espada health benefits that sort of spawned the last segment. Anyway, let me know what you guys think of this new segment. Review if you please and let me know if you have any suggestions for a segment. I am here 4 u. See you another time.**


	6. Block 6

**(A/N: It's time for another rousing 3 piece segment of chat room fun. Please take this time to heat up some popcorn or grab a snack before eating. Just avoid milk and cookies, you wouldn't want the milk to come through your nose from laughing to hard. WARNING if you are not caught up with the manga please skip the first and last segment they will spoil things for you. You have been warned. NOTE: If I ever say that the chat room is idle that means everyone has logged out at once).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Time Frame: After Tosen uses Resurreccion.**

_Mr69 has logged into the chat room_

_EmoDrunk33 has logged into the chat room_

_Smiles 123 has logged into the chat room_

**Smiles123: **Hey did ya hear da news, Tosen's bein writtin outta da script

**Mr69: **What? Why?

**Smiles123: **Dunno, somethin bout an argument he had with Kubo-san Tosen wants ta go solo.

**EmoDrunk33: **Who will hire him?

**Smiles123: **Dunno don't care, but I have some good news.

**EmoDrunk33: **What?

**Mr69: **Don't ask it's probably something stupid

**Smiles123: **I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico ^_^

**Mr69: ***sigh*

**Smiles123: **Oh relax Hisagi dat ain't da only good news I have.

**Mr69: **-_- There's more

**Smiles123: **Oh don't be like dat I heard Komamura-taicho finally raised da money for Tosen's surgery.

**Mr69: **0_0

**Smiles123: **Oh do I have yer attention?

**EmoDrunk33: **What surgery?

**Mr69: **A while back Komamura-taicho and I began raising money for Captain Tosen to get eye surgery so he can see.

**Smiles123: **Yup and he's finally gonna get dat surgery shortly before his final moments in da series

**Mr69: **Has he found work anywhere?

**Smiles123: **Not that I know of yet, but I think Kubo jus wants ta get rid a im

**Mr69: **So in essence, he fired him

**Smiles123: **Pretty much so yeah

**EmoDrunk33: **Hey Hisagi

**Mr69: **Yes

**EmoDrunk33: **How did you and Komamura-taicho raise 17 million Yen anyway

**Mr69: **…

**Smiles123: **^_^

**Mr69: **Don't you dare tell him

**EmoDrunk33: **What'd they do?

**Smiles123: **Komamura-taicho had to work as a mascot for a sports team

**EmoDrunk33: **LOL

**Mr69: **It's not funny

**EmoDrunk33: **Yes it is that's hilarious, what'd you do

**Mr69: **Gin you don't

**Smiles123: **He worked as a cashier at a fast food restaurant

**EmoDrunk33: **LOL Komamura's work may have hurt his pride, but that's just fail Hisagi you couldn't do any better than that

**Smiles123: **I think the scars and the tattoo hurt his chances.

_Mr69 has left the chat room_

**Smiles123: **Aw, c'mon Hisagi don't be like that

**EmoDrunk33: **That was pretty underhanded taicho

**Smiles123: **That's mah job ^_^ make other people's lives miserable. ^_^

* * *

**Time Frame: After the Soul Society arc**

_SubstituteShinigami15 has logged into the Chat Room_

_ToughGuy95 has logged into the chat room_

_FloweryTeen42 has logged into the chat room_

_QuincyBoy11 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Whoo! Boy am I glad we're finally done with the first saga

**QuincyBoy11: **Why's that?

**ToughGuy95: **Ichigo's getting a raise on his paycheck now that the ratings have shot through the roof

**QuincyBoy11: **I never thought of you to be the one to care about his salary Kurosaki

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Shut the hell up! Anyway don't you think it's about time you packed your things?

**QuincyBoy11: **What for?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Well you lost your powers, do you really you're going to be useful to this team?

_QuincyBoy11 has left the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Yeah that's right run away

**FloweryTeen42: **Was that really necessary to do Kurosaki-kun?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Ah c'mon it was a joke

**ToughGuy95: **It wasn't all that humorous

_SnowBunny87 has logged into the chat room_

**SnowBunny87: **Well I'm glad I can finally start eating normally again.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **What do you mean?

**ToughGuy95: **The staff put Rukia on a diet of sorts so that she'd look underweight on camera

**SubstituteShinigami15: **You got put on a diet. FAIL!

_FireWorks911 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Well if it isn't the fail of the hour

**FireWorks911: **Say what?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **You were practically useless in the later fight.

**FireWorks911: **Oh shut up! And here I was coming on to invite you guys for Pizza at my temporary job.

**FloweryTeen42: **Temporary job Ganju-san?

**FireWorks911: **I'm not gonna get any air time for a LONG time except in this upcoming filler arc so the studio big wigs told me to get a job to hold myself till I come back.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Where are you working

**FireWorks911: **Hanataro and I are working at the Pizza place 3 blocks down

_ShyKid74 has logged into the chat room_

**FireWorks911: **Ah there's my co-worker now

**SnowBunny87: **Why'd you get a temporary job Hana?

**ShyKid74: **Taicho suggested it. She said it would be good to get some non-studio air into my system

**FloweryTeen42: **Unohana-taicho's really a nice person isn't she

**ShyKid74: **Yeah she's just letting me borrow her computer for a few minutes so that I can tell Ganju he's due for his shift

**FireWorks911: **Damn…

_FireWorks911 has left the chat room_

**ShyKid74: **You guys should stop by later, we're adding Sesame chicken pizza to the menu, two regular slices free for every slice of that you buy.

**FloweryTeen42: **We should go then.

**SnowBunny87: **You and you're bizarre taste buds

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Oi, don't make fun of her sense of taste, besides Sesame chicken sounds good.

**ToughGuy95: **On Pizza?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Sure

**SnowBunny87: **Well I'm gonna go check out the menu later guys

**ToughGuy95: **Yeah me too

_SnowBunny87 has left the chat room_

_ToughGuy95 has left the chat room_

**FloweryTeen42: **Don't you want to check out the menu Kurosaki-kun?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **I'll check it out later. I actually wanted to ask you something.

**FloweryTeen42: **?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Remember the scene right after I defeated Byakuya

**FloweryTeen42: ***nods*

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Were you crying real tears?

**FloweryTeen42: **///

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Inoue?

_RedPineapple62 has logged into the chat room_

**RedPineapple62: **Hey what's up guys

**SubstituteShinigami15: **What do you want Renji

**RedPineapple62: **Oh am interrupting something?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **yes

**RedPineapple62: **Good now we're even for your early cue.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Sorry I got a little antsy

**RedPineapple62: **A little? You weren't supposed to enter for 5 minutes.

**FloweryTeen42: **Um did Kurosaki-kun fail

**RedPineapple62: **Yes very much so

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Oh yeah what about your fail. Aizen completely ripped you to pieces

**RedPineapple62: **Like you fared any better, he kicked your but in one strike, I took several.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Noted, but unlike YOU I'll eventually get to do the opposite.

**RedPineapple62: **Yeah after a few years.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **You shut up

_ToughGuy95 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Huh what's up Chad?

**ToughGuy95: **He's there

**RedPineapple62: **He?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **He means the guy that kicked his ass in one fell swoop during the arc. Chad's been dodging him cause he keeps trying to get him to bend the rules and take a drink

**RedPineapple62: **LOL, no way, you got your ass beat by Kyoraku-taicho, he's the laziest bum in the entire 13 court guard squads despite being at a captain's rank nice fail Chad

**ToughGuy95: **…

**SubstituteShinigami15: **You be quiet

_SnowBunny87 has logged into the chat room_

**RedPineapple62: **What's the matter Rukia?

**SnowBunny87: **I don't dine around assholes

**RedPineapple62: **You gotta be kidding me of all the people to show up at a pizza parlor he's there now.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Wait you're not actually talking about him are you?

**SnowBunn87: **Who else would we be talking about

**FloweryTeen42: **Um guys as thrilling as the suspense is can you come out and say who you're talking about

**ToughGuy95: **They're talking about Aizen

**FloweryTeen42: **…Oh

**SubstituteShinigami15: **By the way Rukia I have to ask, was yelling at me like that in the script or did you just want to be a bitch again

**SnowBunny87: **Say that again and I'll infect your computer, who'd want to be civil to you anyway? Your character's a punk, just like you are

**SubstituteShinigami15: **You shut the hell up.

**SnowBunny87: **Make me!

**FloweryTeen42: **Um guys can we stop fighting? It's making me nervous

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Sorry, hey is anyone else besides me finally hungry

**RedPineapple62: **What about Aizen and Kyoraku?

**SnowBunny87: **You know as well as I do it doesn't take long for Kyoraku to become intoxicated

**SubstituteShinigami15: **And as for Aizen let's just go see if Toshiro or one of the other friendlier captains are busy, I'm sure even Aizen wouldn't be stupid enough to try something in a public restaurant around a group of over 5.

**FlowerTeen42: **Sounds good to me, maybe if we can get Hitsugaya-kun to come along we can ask Rangiku-san to join us as well.

**SnowBunny87: **I'll get Nii-sama too then we can have a group of 8 and there'd be no possible way for Aizen to have an open spot

**ToughGuy95: **I like this plan, much beter than you're one during one of the first episodes

_SnowBunn87 has left the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Nice burn Chad didn't you think you had it in you.

_ToughGuy95 has left the chat room_

**RedPineapple62: **He's not used to getting complimented is he

**SubstituteShinigami15: **No he's not anyway let's go, come on Inoue

**FloweryTeen42: **right

_Chat room idle_

* * *

**Time Frame: After Bleach manga chapter 392**

_GodComplex510 has logged into the chat room_

_Hyorinmaru104 has logged into the chat room_

**Hyorinmaru104: **That was the biggest Douche bag move I have ever seen you pull in this entire series

**GodComplex510: **Oh did you really think it would be that easy

**Hyorinmaru104: **Cut the crap you know the REAL reason why I'm upset

**GodComplex510: **Oh did having to have your sword through Hinamori make you angry Hitsugaya-taicho

**Hyorinmaru104: **Is that even a question?

**GodComplex510: **LOL

**Hyorinmaru104: **You sick bastard

_Smiles123 has logged into the chat room_

**Smiles123: **^_^

**Hyorinmaru104: **Come to rub salt in the wound Gin

**Smiles123: **Now what makes ya tink I would do somethin dat horrid?

**Hyorinmaru104: **Rangiku. Aphrodisiac. Sake. Need I say more?

**Smiles123: **Aw c'mon dat was amusin and you know it

**Hyorinmaru104: **Not when you're on the receiving end of the sexual begging it's not

**Smiles123: **^_^

**Hyorinmaru104: **And rubs it in

**GodComplex510: **Now now boys play nice

**Hyorinmaru104: **You keep your mouth shut

_SubstituteShinigami15 has logged into the chat room_

_GodComplex510 has left the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Bastard

**Smiles123: **What're you so ticked off about?

**Hyorinmaru104: **I think it's best you leave Gin, your comedy isn't warranted

**Smiles123: **Now now why ya gotta be like dat I ain't gonna cause no trouble

**SubstituteShinigami15: **I don't trust you

**Smiles123: **Ah, c'mon Kurosaki what's da matter?

**Hyorinmaru104: **Gin either shut up or leave

_Pause_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **You okay, I know today's scene kind of rattled you a bit

**Hyorinmaru104: **I'm fine

**SubstituteShinigami15: **You sure, I know Hinamori's pretty important to you.

**Hyorinmaru104: **What I want to know is why the script didn't ask you to say anything. You're not affected by Kyoka Suigetsu, so you had plenty of time to warn us before THAT happened.

**SubstituteShinigami15: **I don't know, drama builds hype I guess

**Hyorinmaru104: **Kubo had better have a good explanation for this, that's twice now Momo's been stabbed through

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Hinamori's a fighter she'll pull through

**Smiles123: **You know if you want ta talk to her Captain Hitsugaya I heard Hinamori spends most of her time in de nearby park

**SubstituteShinigami15: **You know I think that's the first time I've heard you act civil

**Smiles123: **Hey I can be a nice guy when I want ta be

**Hyorinmaru104: **Really, I heard from Kubo that Rangiku was Aizen's second choice, but decided against it in order to avoid angering you. You're only acting this way because you sort of understand my pain

**Smiles123: **^_^

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Seems like you hit the nail on the head there.

**Smiles123: **Well I gotta go it's been fun

_Smiles123 has left the chat room_

_PeachPlum88 has logged into the chat room_

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Huh who's that?

**Hyorinmaru104: **Ichigo could you please leave?

**SubstituteShinigami15: **?

**PeachPlum88: **Hi Shiro-chan

**SubstituteShinigami15: **Oh I see, yeah I'll let you two have a private chat

_SubstituteShinigami15 has left the chat room_

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah sorry about the angst in that last one, but I had to do it. This week's Bleach was such a heartbreaker. Momo had better pull through else Kubo's going to lose a lot of face. I'm not going to rant about it here, I did my fair share of ranting on deviantart, but if you guys want to share your sympathy with me about what happened to Momo send me some messages, I could use the comfort. I was practically almost in tears after reading the last chapter. Thanks to username CallMeKenpachi for the idea for the 2****nd**** segment. Remember I'm always open to fan requests. Keep them coming.)**


	7. A Note From the Author

**I got some bad news for you all I have quite literally run out of ideas for this fic. So I'm calling it complete and leaving it at that.**

**However, I will still do fan requests for this fiction, but I have no more ideas of my own with which to expand upon this comedic randomness so sorry ^^; **

**Like I said I'd be happy to do fan requests, but I'm totally out of ideas for this so I can't work on it anymore until I get some**

**Sincerely, **

**~Draconichero18**


End file.
